creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HopelessNightOwl
Archive "Siren Fireworks" Narration I'd love to narrate it. I'll start on it in the next week or so and post when it's up. --No Time Creepy (talk) 23:06, June 17, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Congrats! Just coming along to congratulate you on your admin-ship! RedNovaTyrant (talk) 23:44, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :Congratulations! :-D Raidra (talk) 23:59, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :I just saw your name was orange from something on the wiki, so I was like "Oh, he got through." Still, now there's a green slot that someone could take up, ha ha... Nah, I've still got a way's to go. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 02:07, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Since You Have an Orange Badge Now... Hello again, Hopeless. There's two things I suppose you'd want to fix up now that you're an admin: the Parental Information page and closing your application. I also noticed you still have your rollback powers too. They're just things I noticed, hoping to help. I'll see ya around. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 17:08, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Got 'em for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:12, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Siren Fireworks on the 4th Hey, your story will go up on the 4th as a special on my channel. O and before I forget grats on Admin. --No Time Creepy (talk) 20:16, June 24, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Q&A Yep! I may have been busy with other projects recently, but you guys aren't getting rid of me that easily. ;-) For one thing, I plan to post a story in December (It's not a Christmas-related story, but there is a reason I want to post it in December). Thanks for asking. :-) Raidra (talk) 15:19, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey I'm just giving you a heads up on your story. I'm actually going to put it up and live on Tuesday instead of Thursday. --No Time Creepy (talk) 14:33, June 30, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Help Hello, sorry for bothering you, but I may need some help. I am from the italian Wiki and there is a story that I recently wrote which I would like to translate and hopefully upload here but, I don't what I should do: do I have to post it in Writer's Workshop? Is there anything else? Again, sorry for bothering but it's been so long since I tried to upload something here and I want to make sure to do everything right. T :I was around so I gave my two cents. Feel free to weigh in if you have other stuff to add. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, July 2, 2019 (UTC) What in the world of creepypasta? Why are the ! and ? symbols called invalid characters? Are you trying to remove all creepypasta from the wiki now or what? the spellmaster 13:16, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Uh, what? You messaged me saying that my story was deleted when i didn’t even upload a story at all. Is there a reason to this or am i going insane? Why did you delete my story? Hello there it would be apreciated if you came for a visite on FlaminTales it is a Fandom that was created to express your creativity any kind of story can be writhin but please remember to follow the rules. oh and also if possible stay as active as possible. https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 14:16, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Hopeless, Blue here. Just to confirm 100% can I get linked to Jacob's Twitter to check his age? I want to make sure that it really is him, if it is, then I'll message him to explain. Our wiki had a tiny bit of trouble with some people shooting accusations proven to be false that certain staff are underaged. I'm sorry for the trouble, I just want to make sure before blocking people who might be innocent. I trust that you'll come through. Watch your actions for they become your habits. Watch your habits for they become your character. Watch your character for it becomes your destiny....... (talk) 13:46, August 22, 2019 (UTC) What in the world? Ok, there’s no excuse this time You blocked me for a second blogicle I didn’t make a blogicle 1: It obviously wasn’t my story. It was a review of Blood Whistle (who’s author is anonymous). It was the fourth part of the review, and I have made it clear it wasn’t my story (anyone with a brain and common sense can figure that out). It’s a bad Creepypasta, so it can’t be added to this wiki anyways. I copy and paste parts of it off of the CJayMarch wiki, add in quotations and stuff, separate it, and add commentary things 2: I have done this before without getting blocked. If it was blogicle the entire time, then why wasn’t I blocked before? You can’t blame me for doing something I thought was allowed because I had done it before without getting blocked or anything. If it wasn’t blogicle since it was just me ranting and making fun of a bad Creepypasta, then why did I get blocked? And again, I have done this before. This was the fourth part (it was even in the title) May I please have an explanation ~MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Derestrados Hello! The article Derestrados was marked for review some time ago, but so far no one seems to have looked at it. Could you take a quick peek and see if it meets quality standards? Thanks. Tarhalindur (talk) 15:04, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Showcase Hello HopelessNightOwl, I'm considering bumping my Halloween story for October. I'd also like to close the threads on my stories to avoid errant bumpage. I have a few questions. * How do I close a thread? It's probably quite simple, but I just can't see how to do it. * Will closing a thread bump it? I wouldn't want to load up the front of the showcase with my stuff. * Will closing a thread prevent me from bumping it after the fact or will I be able to open it should I choose to bump it at a later date? I'm sure you're busy, so I'm not in any hurry for a reply. October isn't for a few days. Thank you in advance. I know I'm a bit late to the punch and I may have already told you this (oh, woe is me and my addled mind), but congratulations on becoming an admin. --Kolpik (talk) 09:36, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :When I click on 'More' I only get options for Edit, History, and Remove. No option to Close pops up. I usually stay in Source mode, but I switched to Visual Editor to see if my options would be different. That did nothing. --Kolpik (talk) 13:34, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our first Editor Rewards program initiative with Emerging Interests wikis. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US or Canada, that's all you have to do. If you're not, there may be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. If you are not the directed user of this message, please note that we will ignore your form request. — FishTank (wall) 19:16, October 4, 2019 (UTC) author category/page sending this message to request an author category. I have 18 stories of varying quality. https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/One_Single_Instant https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Hell_Isn%27t_Full_of_Monsters https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Night_Lock https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Something_Awful https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Error https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Fancy_Meeting_You_Here https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/This_Isn%27t_Life https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Reflect https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Of https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/A_Strange_Event https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Corpse,_to_the_Power https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/A_Dream_From_Above https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/In_Reflection https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/To_Die https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sinking_Mass https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Not_Empty_Dark https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/What_I_Saw_on_the_9th_Floor EtherBot (talk) 04:06, October 6, 2019 (UTC) The Grifter The video on The Grifter's page appears to have been removed from YouTube. The file's description says to contact an admin, in the event that this happens, so here I am. Here's a link to the original upload of the complete Grifter video. Santademon (talk) 07:19, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :Disposed of. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:23, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Socks are for Feet Take a look at the comments and replies on Barns from Nowhere and Station 395. It might be nothing, but they seem a bit fishy to me. --Kolpik (talk) 23:27, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Thought You Might like this. https://youtu.be/620hbG7mZkc --Kolpik (talk) 07:22, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Could you please help me write a story.Duncanator 2406 (talk) 17:30, November 8, 2019 (UTC) what were the copyright issues with Psychosis, and where can I read it at? -Joseph Keen-Joecool015 (talk) 00:40, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hey Unfortunately I do not use discord (I don't have the equipment to, and don't really see the reason to get any), but if you wouldn't mind we could always do a private chat in the Live! Chat sometime on the LOLPasta Wiki. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 06:59, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Hey Sorry, I thought Discord was an audio only app. Ignore that last message, I will get there in a few minutes. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 07:22, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Just Wondering... Mr. Night Owl, why is your pasta "Lost Episodes Can Be Found Again" in the Writer's Showcase even though the showcase is meant for new pastas, and yours has already been around long enough to win PoTM? I'm sorry for breaking one of your rules sir....I will try not to do it again. >~< @IShipLuluXLazari User issue There's a user I think is new, called Burns goat, and they're abusing users for wanting to talk to people or vent. Could you talk to them about it? SassyGhostQueen101 (talk) 18:46, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Discussion Drama Hi. You might want to take a look at this discussion thread. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2020 (UTC) I'm gonna keep using XD_Elizabeth66